A web-fed rotary printing press in satellite construction is known from EP 0 710 558 B1. Each of both sides of a paper web successively passes through eight printing positions, so that the web passes through 16 printing positions. The web passes successively through the two printing towers in a 4/4 paper guidance, and each printing tower can be engaged or disengaged as a unit for the purpose of imprinter functionality.
DE 43 03 904 C2 shows several arrangements of two printing groups placed on top of each other. A paper web passing through the two printing groups can be imprinted on both sides in at most four colors.
DE 196 03 663 A1 shows two H-printing units arranged one behind the other in the running direction of the web. The web, as a whole, can be imprinted on both sides. Forme cylinders on one side can be disengaged for flying plate changes.
In the later published DE 101 05 926 A1, a web is conducted through two units, each unit being provided with eight printing positions. In each one of the modes of operation of a flying plate change, at least one printing position of each unit is in a print-on position. The printing groups, which are imprinting the same color on the same side of the web, are located in the same unit.